


Сноходец и мечтатель

by Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dream Objects (Raven Cycle), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Во всем этом чертовом мире магии не было вообще. Но на фестивалях искрились живые фейерверки, еда меняла свой цвет, стоило ее посыпать специями, а людей похищали, как только проходил слушок, что этот парень (и не только парень) видит сны.





	Сноходец и мечтатель

**Author's Note:**

> Идея сноходцев позаимствована из "Вороновьего цикла" Мэгги Стивотер.

В этом городе магии не было.  
Во всем этом чертовом мире магии не было вообще.  
Но на фестивалях искрились живые фейерверки, еда меняла свой цвет, стоило ее посыпать специями, а людей похищали, как только проходил слушок, что этот парень (и не только парень) видит сны.  
Те, кто видел сны, были другими.  
Между сном и явью было не так много различий, за исключением того, что во сне можно было представить что угодно бесплатно. За «что угодно» в реальности нужно было заплатить этим самым людям чаще всего приличную сумму.  
В мире, где существовали люди, которые могли приносить из снов плоды своих фантазий, имелись: черные рынки, дилеры, комиссионные, коллекционеры, охотники, в конце концов. И все они смотрели в одну сторону: на сноходцев.  
Что предложит в следующий раз Р.? Что выкинут на рынок братья А.? Удастся ли договориться о снижении цен с обнаглевшим Л.? Найдут ли пропавшего в прошлом месяце Г. – или хотя бы его тело?  
В мире, в котором товаром стали сны, ставки были очень высокими.  
И зарплаты тоже.

Томас завороженно следил за настенными часами над головой начальника. Часы были точь-в-точь из Гарри Поттера: стрелки с изображениями всех сотрудников отдела располагались на нескольких секциях – на работе, в командировке, на больничном, в отпуске. Секции «после работы» или что-то вроде не предполагалось. Видимо, эта информация не так интересовала начальство, чтобы указывать его в техзадании для сноходца.  
Томас мыслями был не здесь. Если бы его кто-нибудь спросил, где он опять витает, он бы не смог ответить. Во всяком случае, этот кабинет навевал на него тоску. Во время совещаний жутко хотелось спать, а зевоту было скрыть попросту невозможно. Именно поэтому…  
– Дилейни! – раздраженный голос ввинтился в ухо, отчего его даже, кажется, заложило.  
Томас открыл рот, мечтая снова воспринимать аудиальный мир с двух сторон, но, не добившись внятного результата, повернулся к начальству в три четверти.  
– Да?  
– Что я говорил?  
– Не знаю, – смиренно ответил Томас. – Я прослушал.  
– Замечательно, – едко отозвалось начальство.  
Иногда Томас думал, что его все-таки к чертям уволят. А потом вспоминал, что именно это витание в облаках делало его больше похожим на сноходцем, чем все прочие коллеги могли просто мечтать. И снова успокаивался.  
Томас взял со стола папку с документами. Ничего необычного – информация, которую можно найти в интернете. Но все-таки не очень много – обычно нормальный человек за свою жизнь оставлял цифровой след значительно больше, особенно если он чем-то торговал. Особенно если он торговал снами и их производными.  
– У него даже нет инстаграма? – с сомнением поинтересовался Томас, роясь в бумажках.  
Наткнувшись на фотографии нескольких товаров, он выудил листки из общей папки и помахал ими в воздухе.  
– Вот это! Это же нужно всего лишь качественно сфотографировать и выложить! Это же… это же… что это?  
С фотографий на него смотрело странное существо, напоминающее помесь гремлина и игуаны.  
– Оно живое? – спросил Томас.  
Начальство пожало плечами.  
– Вот и спроси. Заодно и узнаешь, сноходец это или продавец.  
– Какой он продавец, если у него даже нет инстаграма.  
Томас убрал распечатки в папку, помяв края, потому что ему даже не пришло в голову ровно сложить листки. Свернув папку в трубочку, козырнул ею и вышел из кабинета, чувствуя, как скоропостижно проходит желание уснуть прямо на рабочем столе.  
Стрелка с его изображением медленно перебралась в секцию «в командировке».

Сервис у этого парня был так себе. Даже создавалось впечатление, что ему не интересно ничего продать. А это, в свою очередь, говорило уже о том, что скорее всего эта невинная продажа всякой трудно поддающейся описанию ереси – прикрытие для чего-то большего. Вполне возможно, что этот парень был из тех, кто умел притаскивать из снов настоящие деньги. Для этого ему, правда, нужно было быть в этом настоящим профи: если хотя бы один элемент на банкноте был повторен неверно, системы безопасности тут же определяли подделку.  
Были сноходцы, которые могли провернуть такое. Но с тех пор элементы защиты шагнули далеко вперед: ходили слухи, что в разработке этих элементов участвовали тоже сноходцы.  
А в чем они не участвовали?  
Этот парень – Якоб – по телефону общался неохотно, предложил приехать и посмотреть все, что интересует. Помесь гремлина и игуаны уже купили, и нет, достать вторую такую же невозможно.   
Томас сделал для себя пометку по этому поводу и задал еще несколько уточняющих вопросов. Но записываться на встречу все-таки не стал.  
Вместо этого явился лично. Не в квартиру, конечно, а в кафе в доме напротив, в котором этот самый Якоб ужинал, сидя за высоким подоконником, прямо перед огромным окном, ведущим на оживленную улицу. Он уже почти доел свой поке-боул, когда на улице зарядил дождь. Якоб посмотрел в окно, которое спустя пару минут уже залило дождем, и принялся гонять по тарелке бобы.  
Томас влетел в кафе еще спустя минут пять – вымокший с ног до головы, даже кожаная куртка не спасла. Уже кинув куртку на спинку стула рядом с Якобом, Томас невнятно спросил: «Можно?» – и, получив такой же невнятный кивок в ответ, устроился на высоком стуле. Перед собой он поставил две кружки с кофе.  
– Ух, как ливануло, – сказал он, чувствуя, как липнет к коже рубашка.  
Якоб ничего не ответил, только покосился в его сторону. Он выглядел чуть менее мрачным, чем на паспортном фото, и чуть более живым.   
Хотя, как известно, на фото в паспорте никто не выглядит живым и здоровым.  
Немного помолчав, Томас придвинул к Якобу вторую кружку кофе. Тот немного поколебался, но затем все-таки взял кружку в руки.  
Только после этого он согласился вступить в диалог.

А потом они переспали. То есть, как. Не переспали, конечно, так, целовались и дрочили друг другу, заляпав диван. Якоб ушел переодеваться, а Томас, даже не подтянув влажные джинсы, рассматривал комнату. Комната тоже была совершенно не «продажная». Под потолком парила пара бумажных самолетиков – черного и желтого цвета. У одного было помято крыло, из-за чего он плохо летал и постоянно клевал носом.  
На полках стояли, чередуясь с книгами: череп с рогами; миска из синей мозаики, из центра которой била струя сверкающей на отсутствующем солнце воды; каплевидная колба, наполненная жидкостью с мутным осадком, который неспешно переливался со дна наверх; чучело существа размером с половину ладони, мохнатое, большеглазое и зубастое; кусок розового камня. Одна полка была затянута клубящимся серым дымом, по которому бродили отражения: радуги, золотых отблесков, фиолетового рассвета.  
Сноходцы были странными людьми. Их вообще мало что интересовало, кроме снов. Будь их воля, они бы не возвращались, держа в охапках артефакты и чистую магию; но они не могли. Сноходцы не могли не видеть сны, не могли не приносить с собой части этих снов. Были те, что пытались. Но они именно что были.  
Именно поэтому сноходцы сами очень редко что-то продавали. Только если покупатели выходили на них сами. Остальные передавали свои товары менеджерам или дилерам и больше с мирским не сталкивались.  
Существовала красивая легенда, что сноходцы и сами – порождение снов. Но, если это и было правдой, рождались они достаточно естественным путем. Каждый в меру своих возможностей, конечно.  
Если Якоб был продавцом, то он был очень плох в этом. Если он был сноходцем, то он на удивление хорошо коммуницировал со внешним миром. Ну, насколько мог. Томас склонялся ко второму варианту.  
Якоб вернулся в комнату в домашней одежде: серой футболке и серых домашних штанах. Почти такие же штаны он держал в руках, их он и кинул Томасу. Штаны упали ему ровно на лицо, потому что Томас опять погрузился в свои мысли.  
Скинув с головы штаны, Томас с удивлением обнаружил, что Якоб выглядит недовольным. Он сел рядом, поджав под себя ногу и опершись локтем о спинку дивана.  
Томас почувствовал себя неловко, подтянул джинсы и одернул полы рубашки.  
– Что?  
– Думаю, тебе нужно уйти, – сказал Якоб.  
– Что, все было так плохо? – попытался пошутить Томас.  
Из-за того, что он растерялся, вышло совсем плохо.  
Якоб немного помолчал. Затем, будто неохотно, ответил:  
– Я узнал твой голос.  
Томас застегнул джинсы и отложил смятые в комок домашние штаны Якоба.  
– Зачем ты их тогда принес?  
– Чтобы кинуть в тебя.  
Так Томас убедился, что этот парень действительно сноходец.  
Он начал собираться. Взял свою мокрую и холодную куртку, сунул ноги в ботинки, заправив внутрь шнурки.  
Якоб все это время наблюдал за ним с дивана. Выражение лица при этом у него было отсутствующее. Нездешнее.  
Томас уже подошел к двери, когда он подал голос:  
– Ты думаешь, человек в своем уме стал бы торговать вот этим? – Якоб показал подбородком в сторону своих полок.  
Томас задумчиво постучал костяшками пальцев по двери, которая отозвалась глухим звуком.  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты псих? А справка есть?  
Он шутил, но Якоб опять даже не улыбнулся.  
– Нет, – непонятно на что ответил он. – Я не знаю, на кого ты работаешь и работаешь ли, но я для вас бесполезен. За двадцать лет жизни мне ни разу не удалось принести из сна то, что мне хотелось бы. Никаких собак, как хотелось в детстве. Никакой безлимитной еды. Девушек. Только вот эта хрень.  
Один самолетик, тот, что с мятым крылом, упал на пол неподалеку от ноги Якоба. Второй спланировал вниз и накрыл его собой, идеально войдя по сгибам.  
Томас как завороженный смотрел на это мини-представление. Якоб тоже молчал, видимо, решив, что он о чем-то думает.  
Томас не думал. В голове у него были только два эти самолетика, идеально сложившиеся. Спустя пару минут он усилием воли вырвал себя в реальный мир и сказал:  
– Ладно.  
Якоб поднял брови. Наверное, можно было сказать, что он сделал это насмешливо. Томас еще постучал по двери.  
– До встречи тогда.  
– Сомневаюсь, – ответил Якоб.  
– Сомневаюсь, – ответил уже ему Томас и широко улыбнулся.

Сомневался Томас не зря. С тех пор он регулярно названивал – пару раз в неделю точно. Ему, кажется, ничего не нужно было, кроме как пообщаться. Да ему и собеседник-то не был нужен, поэтому от Якоба требовалось немногое: угукать иногда, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы попадать в паузы между фразами.  
Сначала его это бесило, он брал трубку через раз, забывал телефон между диванными подушками, выключал его, но это не останавливало Томаса. А потом Якоб привык. Иногда он слушал, что рассказывает Томас, иногда нет. Иногда Якоб включал громкую связь, клал телефон на стол и занимался своими делами: мыл посуду, протирал полки или потрошил рыбу, чтобы накормить очередную гремлинообразную тварь, которую притащил из сна.  
Томас продолжал рассказывать: про соседей, парк у дома, свою собаку, закат из окна, акции в супермаркете, почтальона, сломавшийся лифт, но почти никогда – про свою работу.  
Якоб и не спрашивал. Он вообще ничего не спрашивал, но прошел, наверное, месяц, прежде чем он привык к этим разговорам (и даже купил себе блютус-наушники), а еще через месяц начал иногда вступать в беседу.

Якоб ужинал – все в том же кафе, но уже не у окна, а глубже в зале, – а в наушниках что-то рассказывал Томас. Видимо, он куда-то ехал, потому что на заднем плане объявлялись остановки автобуса. Якоб не вслушивался, ковыряя вилкой рис.  
Неожиданно Томас прервался, помолчал, видимо, чем-то очень увлеченный, а когда снова прорезался, голос его перестал быть монотонно-рассказывающим. Он задал какой-то вопрос, Якоб не отреагировал, тогда Томас повторил:  
– Может, встретимся?  
Якоб растерянно наколол на вилку кусок огурца.  
– Ну… – неопределенно протянул он.  
– Поздно, я уже приехал.  
Томас отключился только для того, чтобы войти в кафе. Повертев головой, он кивнул Якобу и первым делом направился к барной стойке. Вернулся он уже с двумя кружками кофе. Одну сразу поставил перед Якобом и сел напротив.  
Якоб взглядом показал, что внимательно слушает, и продолжил есть.  
– Да вот, – невнятно сказал Томас и отпил кофе.  
Весь его рассказчицкий дар, под который было так хорошо засыпать или заниматься бытовыми делами, куда-то исчез.  
– Я тут сделать кое-что хотел. При тебе.  
Якоб невольно напрягся, но на всякий случай пошутил:  
– Подрочить?  
Томас округлил глаза:  
– Как ты догадался?  
Якоб фыркнул.  
Но вместо того, чтобы спустить штаны, Томас достал свой мобильный и начал рыться в нем. Найдя нужный контакт, поднес телефон к уху.  
Якоб перестал есть.  
– Добрый день, у вас есть пять минут? – сказал Томас в трубку.  
Смотрел он при этом прямо на Якоба. Тот, удивив сам себя, взгляд не отвел.  
– Я звоню по поводу того парня, который Бруун Ларсен, помните? Я закрываю этот кейс. Да, он совершенно бесполезен, толковых товаров нет, проходная способность минимальная. Конечно, я знаю, что такое «ки-пи-ай», а что я могу сделать? Да, до связи.  
Якоб подпер щеку кулаком, наблюдая за тем, как Томас сбрасывает вызов и убирает телефон в карман.  
Они оба помолчали, затем Томас, в котором генетически не было заложено долгое молчание, спросил:  
– Может, десерт?  
– Пожалуй, нет, – ответил Якоб, задумчиво проводя пальцем по краю своей кружки, внутри которой пена нарисовала кофейную волну.  
– А я возьму, – Томас поднялся и снова ушел к барной стойке.  
Якоб потянулся. Он должен был расстроиться, ну, или хотя бы загрустить, но быть бесполезным сноходцем с минимальной проходной способностью было очень приятно.  
Тем более что вернулся Томас все равно с двумя тарелками. Видимо, покупать что-то в одном экземпляре ему не позволяли внутренние убеждения.

И они продолжили встречаться. То есть – видеться, но иногда все-таки встречаться.  
В квартире Якоба было много всякой хрени. Под потолком парил уже целый выводок разноцветных бумажных самолетиков и три журавлика разных размеров. Штормгласс, иногда, когда ему хотелось, предсказывавший погоду. Чье-то крыло, сброшенное, как хвост ящерицы. Горящие прямо в воздухе руны, которые можно было брать за уголок и переносить в любое место.  
Он был неправильным сноходцем. Очень-очень плохим. Слишком человечным. Где-то между одним и другим.  
В квартире Томаса было много всякой хрени. На люстре лежал уставший желтый самолетик с обтрепанными краями (он иногда порывался вылететь в окно, но всегда возвращался). Часы-будильник с птичкой, издававшей совершенно адские звуки в нужное время – и если Томас забывал ее покормить (а такое случалось). Клочок дыма с полки Якоба, который Томас как-то раз случайно принес с собой. Он лежал на тарелке и переливался все теми же цветами: радугой, золотом, рассветом. Внушительных размеров кварцевый член (иногда Якоб проявлял очень специфическое чувство юмора – то есть, всегда, когда вообще его проявлял).  
Из Томаса человек был так себе. Ему не нравился весь этот быт, и он очень хотел бы видеть сны. Хотел бы просыпаться, держа в руках что-то, порожденное сном. Сном – и его сознанием. Томас мог бы представить что угодно. Но сноходцем он не был. Он был кем-то между.  
Где-то в этом «между» они и встретились.  
И теперь они лежали на кровати Томаса в квартире Томаса, а Якоб еще и положил голову на плечо Томаса и, кажется, дремал. Прошло не меньше года с закрытия дела Якоба, прежде чем он на самом деле начал доверять Томасу. То есть, позволял себе уснуть рядом с ним и проснуться – иногда держа в руках очередную ерунду из снов.  
Якоб ткнулся в шею Томасу носом. Он не спал. Казалось, что он о чем-то размышляет – настолько явно, что ему не хватало только комиксных пузырей над головой.  
– Ну, что там? – нетерпеливо спросил Томас.  
– Что?  
Якоб его, конечно, не понял. Читать мысли он еще не умел, а потому с трудом ухватывал причинно-следственные связи, случающиеся в голове Томаса. Чаще всего они были максимально неожиданными.  
– О чем ты так усиленно думаешь?  
– О.  
Якоб зашевелился, заерзал и забрался на Томаса, ложась на него всем весом. Томас сдавленно крякнул и обнял Якоба.  
– У меня для тебя сюрприз, – тепло и явно сонно пробормотал Якоб. – Поспать не хочешь?  
Томас непонимающего угукнул. От Якоба, даже если тот бодрствовал, было невозможно получить никакую информацию, если он не хотел. А сейчас он явно не собирался ничего рассказывать.  
Когда у Томаса окончательно затекло абсолютно все (а случилось это очень быстро) и он спихнул с себя Якоба, тот уже спал. Томас вертелся еще минут двадцать, прежде чем все-таки нашел удобное положение тела (положив и руку, и ногу на Якоба, который в кой-то веки не выражал своего отношения к этому вопросу), перевернул подушку холодной стороной наверх и уснул.

Томас не мог в это поверить – а уж он-то мог поверить буквально во что угодно. Сейчас, когда у него периодически оставался ночевать Якоб – так и вовсе.  
Но в это он не мог поверить.  
Ему снился сон. Самый настоящий, яркий – даже слишком, гипертрофированно яркий – сон. И Томас понимал, что это сон. Будто бы он был настоящим… сноходцем.   
Якоб сидел на каком-то мшистом валуне и терпеливо ждал, пока Томас налюбуется открывающимися видами природы: золотые горы, фиолетовое небо, радужные переливы прямо в воздухе. Гора из камня с розоватым отливом, по которой вверх громоздились небольшие домики, похожие на осиные гнезда. В воздухе мельтешила мошкара, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшаяся человекообразными существами с длинными, мощными крыльями. Конечно, они были больше похожи на стрекоз, чем на мошек, и больше на людей, чем на стрекоз.  
Якоб неподвижно сидел на камне, хотя сам Томас наверняка бы уже извертелся в ожидании.  
Томас подошел к нему. Наверное, он выглядел очень растерянным, потому что Якоб улыбнулся. Он улыбался очень редко, но делал это чаще всего именно для Томаса. Томас это очень ценил.  
– Это… что? – спросил Томас, хотя все было очевидно.  
Якоб ничего не ответил. Он поднялся с камня, отряхнул джинсы и подхватил Томаса под руку.  
– Пройдемся?  
Томас только кивнул. Его распирало от странного, пугающего чувства. Ему казалось, что раньше он просто никогда не испытывал радость – нет, счастье. Раньше он никогда не был счастлив. Сейчас у него болело в груди, Якоб держал его под руку, вокруг мелькали существа – и Томас был счастлив.  
– Я не могу поверить, что это возможно, – прошептал Томас.  
У него неожиданно сел голос.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Якоб, – но поселиться здесь я тебе не позволю.  
И они пошли. Перед ними вставал лес. Темный, шелестящий, с по-осеннему рыжими и красными листьями причудливой формы.  
Томас задумался над словами Якоба: хотел ли бы он остаться здесь навсегда? Увидеть все чудеса, которые могут ему предложить сны? Стать, ну, может, не сноходцем, а сножителем?  
И он тут же дал себе ответ.  
Лес начал карабкаться на гору вместе с ними. Под ногами попадались крупные камни, отливающие розовым, иногда они утекали из-под ног, как будто их там и не было.  
Они вышли на площадку, на которой лес редел, уступая место невероятному виду. Воздух переливался и искрился, облака, отливающие от фиолетового к сиреневому, низко нависали над лесом и скрывали макушку горы.  
Томас сел прямо на землю, вытянув ноги. Якоб сел рядом.  
Они немного помолчали.  
– Это невероятно, – сказал Томас.  
Он не умел долго молчать.  
– Это самый лучший сюрприз.  
– Не это сюрприз, – ответил Якоб.  
Он отковырнул кусок камня и задумчиво рассматривал его на просвет. Камень на горе выглядел совершенно обычным; в свете восходящего солнца и искрящемся воздухе он становился полупрозрачным и демонстрировал драгоценные прожилки.  
Якоб кинул камень вниз жестом, каким пускают камень по воде. Камень подскочил несколько раз, мерцающий воздух зарябил и пошел разводами.  
Томас демонстративно схватился за сердце.  
– Что, будет что-то еще? Я этого не переживу!  
Якоб откинул голову и закрыл глаза. На лице у него лежал сиреневый луч солнца, отчего волосы и ресницы тоже изменили свой цвет.  
– Я хочу сделать тебе подарок. Ты можешь забрать от сюда все, что захочешь. Вообще все, что придет в голову.  
Томас открыл рот. Закрыл рот. Облизнул пересохшие губы и сказал:  
– Ах ты хитрый сукин сын!  
Якоб не отреагировал, но уголок губы у него дрогнул, как будто он пытался сдержать улыбку.  
– Все ты можешь!  
Томас толкнул его в плечо, но от подарка, конечно, отказываться не стал. Но чем больше он думал о том, что хотел бы с собой забрать, тем яснее понимал: подарок был не в этом. Это не был предмет, который Томас мог загадать, а затем получить. Это было что-то более важное и фантастичное: доверие Якоба.  
Томас откинулся на спину и закинул руки за голову, щурясь на небо.  
Якоб лег рядом. Вообще-то лежать на скале не должно было быть удобно, но их все устраивало.  
– Я придумал, – наконец сказал Томас.  
Якоб зашевелился, показывая, что слушает.  
– Я хочу забрать с собой тебя.  
Якоб удивленно моргнул.  
– Ладно.  
– Это меня устраивает, – сказал Томас и очень захотел проснуться.  
И проснулся.


End file.
